The Fanfiction Dictionary
by Nisa-Chan1713
Summary: basically a dictionary for new people to fanfiction to understand and look out for in the summaries. Rated for words that should not be mentioned to little children.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Yes I got bored and found a ton of terms that some new people to fanfiction need to know. So that is why I have created... THE FANFICTION DICTIONARY! A dictionary to terms and words that people need to know before reading fanfiction or reading manga/anime.  
>So with that out of the way I do not own fanfiction or any of the terms in this dictionary. Oh and if you have any words that I missed please tell me so that I may add them on, for now this fanfic will be put as completed. So please suggest words in the reviews with their meanings or PM me the words please. Thank you.<strong>

**_Yaoi: The word representing the romantic relationship between two or more male figures. _**  
><strong><em>Yuri: The word representing a romantic relationship between two or more female figures. <em>**  
><strong><em>Lemons: THERE IS A REASON YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ THESE UNTIL YOUR 1816! Lemons, the telling of a sexual relationship in details right down to the movements and looks of things. Basically it's like porn on fanfiction. AGAIN THERE IS A MAJOR MAJOR REASON FOR NOT READING THESE UNTIL YOUR 16-18! _**  
><strong><em>One-Shot: A one chaptered fanfic <em>**  
><strong><em>Two-Shot: A Two chaptered fanfic<em>**

**_Twin-cest: the relationship between twins or siblings _  
><em>Lolita: the cute gothic like character. <em>  
><em>Mary Sue: The perfect little angel, example, Oh my family was killed by these evil people and now their after me but I can handle them with a super power that I can't handle and have no real reason for having it. They basically have the perfect body, perfect mind, most powerful girl on the teamfanfic. Always get the guy/girl they want and never EVER die. _  
><em>Gary Sue: Basically the same thing as a Mary sue only they normally are raped, have terrible grades and still get the person they want in the end. Oh and their past is sadder than the Mary Sue's <em>  
><em>Shippings: The names for shippings varies depending on the group or animemanga. Normally for yaoi and formed by raging fangirls/guys. _  
><em>Mpreg: Male Pregnancy. <em>  
><em>God Moding: Perfect person, most powerful, no real past or reason for their ability, sometimes immortal and can travel through timespace. _  
><em>Crack Fic: The most random fanfics out there, normally take place as talk shows. <em>  
><em>Reviews: a comment for people. <em>  
><em>Subscribe: people who follow you. <em>  
><em>Four Some: a lemon with four people <em>  
><em>Three some: an other lemon with three people<em>**

**That's it for now hope you had fun. Please if I missed words PM or review and tell me the definitions, thank you for reading this. See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good what ever time it is right now. I'm back again with some words that I missed and a word that has been suggested by Autumnrose2010! Quin-Cest. So here's the next chapter of the Fanfiction Dictionary.**

**A.U.: short for alternate universe. An alternate universe fanfic is where a writer puts the characters in a world they created and see how they react.  
>O.C: Other Character. A character you create on your own to put in fanfictionfan art  
>OOC: Out of Character. When a character is acting the way they shouldn't or having a completely different personality.<br>Slash (/): Normally if there is an OC/Cannon pairing this comes up or if there isn't a real name or if the writer doesn't know the fandom for that pairing they write one persons name then the others. Ex. Nisa-Chan/OC.  
>Bashing: A sometimes awesome fanfiction term. In the fanfic the characters are all against a certain character whom a ton of fans HATE. ex. TeaAnzu bashing.  
>Abandoned: Sadly the fanfiction was left behind never to be touched again by the writer.<br>AND NOW FOR OUR SUGGESTED WORD!**

**Quin-Cest: I'm not really sure what it is, but I think it's like twin-cest only the people aren't twins and are like sisters/brothers/siblings. Normally I believe they have an age gap between them. I hope that helped you Autumnrose2010!**

**Well that's our second page in the fanfiction dictionary! Please review and leave some words in the reviews that I should add in! Till next time! **


End file.
